megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Junessic Land
Junessic Land is the second Labyrinth of Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Profile A reality in the movie world whose name is a fusion between Junes and Jurassic Park. It is a movie reality where genetic manipulation has created a wilderness inhabited by dinosaurs. It is a world where the strong, carnivore dinosaurs (Appearing as F.O.Es in the Labyrinth) rules over and terrorizes the weak Herbivore Dinosaurs, who constantly run away the carnivore dinosaurs. To make matters worse for the Herbivore Dinosaurs, they are subjugated by a rule where the decision that the most amount of them agree with is the only and final decision, regardless of how nonsensical or detrimental it is. The party first enters the movie as they clear the previous dungeon and get the key from Doe. Shortly after entering the Labyrinth, they were confronted by a hostile P4 hero, who briefly clashes with the P5 hero, with both in even hands. The navigator, Rise Kujikawa was also poisoned by wounds inflicted by the plants in the area. The rest of the P4 and P5 cast saw this and were at first shocked, but quickly settled with each other and most of the P4 cast joins the party, with the exception of Yosuke Hanamura, who was found missing. It was revealed that at an exploration trip to the Midnight Channel, when the P4 cast entered the TV, they entered a strange dimension leading to a movie screen instead of the supposed Midnight Channel. At the second time the joined Persona users enter, they encounter a dinosaur with Yosuke's head. Despite the P4 cast thinks he is Yosuke, he does not know what humans are. It was seen attacked by Shadows while the other dinosaurs fled and left him alone, and the party helps him fend them off. After the party helps him do so, he introduces himself as Yosukesaurus and befriends the party, in which he began to learn more about humanity. Together, they team up to trap a carnivore dinosaur F.O.E. in an electric gate and rescue the real Yosuke who was seen fighting it, and Yosukesaurus even seemed friendly and actually wanted to help against the F.O.E. However, the Herbivore Dinosaurs begin making strange decisions, such as refusing to help one of their comrades due to cowardice between all of them, causing her demise, displaying a complete lack of will to turn against their oppressors. It was revealed that the Herbivore Dinosaurs would only run away from the carnivorous dinosaurs in the movie and despite Yosukesaurus constantly told the other dinosaurs to fight back, his pleas fell on deaf ears because nobody agrees with him. After the party manages to trap it, they all agreed in unison to lynch the party from the movie, with Yosukesaurus forced to do so because it was the will of the many, even it was against his true intentions and he simply wanted to help the party out. Eventually the Herbivore Dinosaurs recognized the party as an enemy because they all agreed with it, despite the party were helping them out to outsmart the carnivore dinosaur. They all forced Yosukesaurus to attack them against his will, and he is driven berserk and attacks them, transforming into a carnivorous dinosaur that resembles Jiraiya. At the battle he calls the other Herbivore Dinosaurs for help, but all of them and himself were defeated. After his defeat, the Herbivore Dinosaurs and Yosukesaurus regret their actions and apologize to the party, but at this time the carnivore F.O.E. appears and attacks everyone else, human or dinosaur alike. The Herbivore Dinosaurs repay the party by severely damaging the carnivore F.O.E, allowing the party to force it to flee. Yosukesaurus then thanks the party for defeating the carnivore F.O.E. and the dinosaurs all agreed to build actual friendships with each other instead of simply acting as a hive mind and calling it friendship. The movie ends and the staff credits roll, with Hikari and Nagi watching the movie. After the end of the movie, Nagi congratulates the party for realizing the true meaning of friendship and Doe creates the key to one of the locks at the Cinema gates with the same violent reaction as before. Connection with Hikari's past Later on, it was revealed that Junessic Park is formed from one of Hikari's traumas that resulted in her extreme depression and low self-esteem. When she was in secondary school, she helped a student known as Miyuki to clean her desk when bullies drawn insults dumped trash on her desk. She befriended her and asked her out to watch a dinosaur movie, which had a group of herbivore dinosaurs teaming up to fight carnivore dinosaurs, where they defeat their suppressors in a clutch situation by gathering their power. She was touched by the movie and saw it numerous times. She asked the other girls that act as her friends to watch the movie, but they all refuse. At the next day, she got insults written on her desk and trash put on top of it, making her a target for the bullies. The girls returned to kick her out of their friend group because they did not want to get bullied alongside her. They call her a weird girl and an outcast and shortly after, Miyuki is forced to join the other girls in kicking her out because they had the number advantage and she did not want to be kicked out, having Hikari take her place instead. The traumatic events had resulted in Hikari barely having any friends in primary school and she also became triggered when other people bring up the idea of friends. The appearance and title of the Herbivore Dinosaurs are based on the girls that kicked her out of their friend group because of their egotistic self-preservation, with the dinosaur with a bobcut and glasses representing Miyuki, and the other dinosaurs representing the unnamed girls. In fact when the girls appeared in the musical, they have the same title as the Herbivore Dinosaurs in the movie. Effectively, they are cognitive existences created by Hikari. Yosukesaurus is also a cognitive copy of Hikari, who was able to take Yosuke's form and gender as his form was simply an actor, so he can be a completely different entity from the person that he is based on while only inheriting the same perception as her. The girls that bullied Hikari and Miyuki appear as the carnivorous dinosaur F.O.Es in the movie. The plot of the movie reality is based on the dinosaur movie that Hikari liked to watch, but in her movie reality, instead of gathering their power to defeat the carnivore dinosaurs in a clutch situation, the Herbivore Dinosaurs in the movie simply acted because they unanimously agreed with each other without thinking of any consequences and shunned anyone who didn't agree with them, making them no different than their oppressors. They are also unwilling to go against the carnivorous dinosaurs despite the carnivorous dinosaurs are threats against them, much like how Hikari's primary school friends decided to kick her out of their friend group because they did not want to be involved with the bullies. Trivia * Junessic Land represents a modern society problem, continuing the Persona 5 theme. In this case, it represents a lack of will to think for oneself and the blind belief that democracy is the solution to all, regardless of the viability or appropriateness of its decisions. The opinions of the minority does not matter when the majority has the voice, effectively turning it into a tyranny comparable to dictatorship and fascism. The Herbivore Dinosaurs in the reality constantly make inappropriate or outright nonsensical decisions, such as refusing to help their comrades from the clutches of a carnivorous dinosaur F.O.E or even forcing the friendly Yosukesaurus to attack the party against his will, just because the majority agreed with it. This form of democracy has no mercy or tolerance against anyone who share differing opinions or think for themselves instead of the majority. ** The "different" dinosaur is also chosen as Yosuke Hanamura in a setting known as "Junessic Land", which refers to the establishment of Junes in Inaba resulting the shutdown of many stores in the Central Shopping District, and the people of Inaba start to consider Yosuke an outcast not because he had any involvement with the shutdown of their stores, but simply because he was the son of its manager. Effectively, the "democracy" representing the majority of Inaba has outcast the "oppressor minority" Yosuke without any substance behind it. Category:Persona Q2 Locations